My Sweet Angel
by Swake23
Summary: Some love is seen as acceptable; while some love is seen as forbidden fruit. Two soulmates. One love. One a socialite. One a servant. Will the love survive or will it crumble with time? Characters: Gertrud Kapleput and Elijah Van Dahl and Elijah's parents
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**My Sweet Angel**

 **Chapter One: First Meeting**

Gertrude was nervous for she hardly knew any English and was only sixteen. She had traveled to Gotham seeking refuge from the tyrant oppression in Hungary. She had been told that the Van Dahls weren't easily won over. She just had to be the best young woman should could be. When she arrived she was greeted by an enormous, foliage shewn, aging mansion that was everything she thought it would look like. She approached the old, hardwood door, and took a deep breath.

She knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer it. When the door was opened, she was greeted by a soft, round young face framed with short cropped dark brown hair. He had soft blue-green eyes and a beautiful soft thin yet plump soft pink smile. She smiled warmly back and introduced herself.

"Ello, I am Gertrud Kapleput and I am interested in your open position for a cook.", She smiled and. held out her hand.

"Hello, I am Elijah Van Dahl, the only son of Mr. and Mrs. Van Dahl. Please to meet you Gertrud. Please come in.", he smiled and shook her hand then stepped sideways to let her in the warm, lovely mansion.

As she entered, she couldn't help but gasp in wanderlust and awe at the grandeur of the beautifully aged mansion. She followed Elijah to the lounge where madam and master Van Dahl were sitting. When she entered the room, she became nervous and jittery. She stood in front of Madam and Master Van Dahl as they sized her up and asked perilous questions about her background and experience.

"Where are you from?", Master Van Dahl muttered melancholy.

"Hungary, is where I am from, sir.", she answered.

"Can you cook?", Madam Van Dahl pressed.

"Yes, I am an excellent Cook.", she beamed with pride.

"Isn't she a lovely sight, mother, father? Like a white lily at sunset.", Elijah poetically and absentmindedly mused.

"Elijah! She is to be our Cook! Not your Lover! Put her out of your mind this instant!", Madam Van Dahl barked at her son.

"Now, now, dear be nice. He's still learning his place in this world.", Master Van Dahl bluntly stated to his wife.

As Madam and Master Van Dahl exchanged rigid banter to one another, Elijah, their only child timidly approached Gertrud, who stood there quietly evaluating her new employers as they argued with each other.

"Sorry about my parents; they can never find satisfaction my choices of lovers. They simply don't understand me.", Elijah sadly smiled.

"My parents, I never really knew them. They sent me away when I was really young to better myself with education and job skills.", Gertrud opened up with sadness in her heart.

"Oh, that's, kind of your parents I guess. Sorry I don't know what to say. I don't mean to be rude or insensitive", Elijah mused.

"Oh, it's alright, they wanted me to better myself because they wanted me to have more opportunities than they did.", Gertrude smiled.

"Do you miss your parents?", Elijah inquired.

"Yes, I do miss them, terribly so.", Gertrud's sad eyes shed a tear.

"Come here, sweet thing", Elijah wrapped his arms around Gertrud's shaking shoulders and gently soothed her as he caressed her soft, golden curls.

At that moment, It was Her and Elijah just standing there as the world around them disappeared and she cried upon his shoulder as he soothed her. They stood there in each other's timeless embrace feeling something they could not yet understand until they were older. However, they knew they felt something for each other, they just didn't know what it was called or how powerful it could be until their dying days.

A few minutes later they were torn from each other the way they would always be as time progressed. It was Madam Van Dahl who had a look of disdain upon her features. Elijah was sent to the study and Gertrud was sent to the servant quarters until she was needed. She sat there on the hard, lumpy bed shewn with a thin sheet and a neatly folded quilt at the foot of the bed for when it gets drafty and cold. Tears caressed her lovely features and spilled softly and quietly to pine wood floor.

She was scared and worrisome of her new surroundings. She never worked in such a huge mansion before. She felt so lonely and sad. She hadn't told Elijah what had happened to her parents when she was really young. She mourned for them every day and wished that they were here now to comfort her in her time solitude and melancholy. She curled up on the bed and fell asleep uncovered.


	2. Chapter 2: Keeping Busy

**Chapter 2: Keeping Busy:**

Gertrud awoke the next morning wrapped in the quilt from the foot of her bed. As she sat up she saw a freshly prepared breakfast on her quaint nightstand. It consisted of a plate of eggs, sausage, and a stack of three pancakes smothered in butter and syrup; a glass of orange juice paired with a glass of water; and cup that held a single flower: A beautiful, white-as-snow Lily (Gertrud's favorite flower) freshly picked. There was a note card with soft flowing handwriting on it.

It read: _Morning. Hopefully, you slept well my flower. Enjoy your breakfast before you start your day. Yours truly, Elijah V.D *smiley Face + a heart shape*_

She smiled and set it aside on the nightstand. She ate her breakfast; drank the water and half the glass of orange juice. Afterward, she dressed in a fresh dress from her suitcase and headed to the kitchen. When she arrived in the kitchen she found Elijah in an apron covered in pancake mix. He was sitting in a chair next to a small kitchen table meant for servants when they took their breaks between shifts. She chuckled and strolled over to look over the newspaper that he was reading while drinking his coffee and having breakfast.

"So, is there anything interesting happen in Gotham City?", She mused.

"Na, just more corruption and murder and thefts, but nothing interesting, nothing at all.", he mused still glued to the paper.

"So, are your parents awake yet or are they still snoozing?", Gertrud inquired.

"They're in town today...sigh...so what do you want to do today?", Elijah mused.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I'll do a lil' cooking and cleaning today. How about you?", Gertrud amusingly mused.

"Oh, I'll probably go to town with my father to Shelly's Tailor Shop to get more fabric. Then we'll return home to my father's at-home tailoring office that's right next to the parlor.", Elijah joyfully explained.

Before Gertrud could respond, Elijah's mother, madam Van Dahl walked into the kitchen. The moment she saw Elijah's state of uncleanliness her look of disdain turned into a look of pure wrath.

"Elijah! What is the meaning of this?! Why are you covered in pancake mix?!" Madame Van Dahl barked at her son.

"I...I...uh...I just uh...made Gertrud some...uh breakfast is all.", Elijah nervously stammered while ringing his hands together.

"Are _you_ the servant now?" his mother rhetorically inquired.

"I just thought it would be nice to make our new cook something to eat before she started her day.", Elijah tried to explain.

"Elijah, that is not your job. Now go clean up and go to town with your father this instant!", his mother demanded.

"yes, mother.". Elijah agreed, but under his breath, he muttered. "I hate you, mother".

After Elijah left the kitchen, his mother, Madam Van Dahl, turned to Gertrud who was standing there quietly waiting for further instruction.

"Gertrud, darling, don't encourage my son. You are to stay away from as much as possible. If need be I will get Olga to serve the meal that you will cook for us. Understood?", Madam Van Dahl sternly instructed.

"Yes, Madam, I understand. I am sorry that your son is infatuated with me. I shall try my best to stay away from him.", Gertrud replied.


End file.
